Cold Blood
by HimeNoTimpo
Summary: It’s and InuYasha and Kagome fic. It's where InuYasha tell's his love for her, but things go wrong.Read and find out. Also PLZ REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! HimeNoTimpo here!!! With a new Fic. It's and InuYasha and Kagome fic. I'll put Sango and Miroko in there don't worry. Well its like a lot of fic's where InuYasha loves Kagome and tried to tell her he love's her. Hope you enjoy it. Then also please review. Thanks so much. HimeNoTimpo!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these character's so now u can't sew me ^_^"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
It's a regular day in the village. Kagome walking around the forest near the well and InuYasha staying close by in case. Kagome sits by the well then stares up at the ski and starts to day dream. She smelt the petal's of the flowers as the wind blew by her and got caught in her hair. (I wonder..) she started thinking to her self but than heard a thud, jumped, and screamed out for InuYasha hoping he could hear her in case it was somebody. Kagome watched the bushes as they stirred. Than InuYasha came out with leaves all over him. "InuYasha," Kagome said calmly. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!" "What where you doing in the forest by your self you hag ?" " What does it matter to you? And it's called time to self." "But isn't that what you go home for?" " DO YOU WANT ME TO GO HOME?" "No, there's still more shards." "Than find them your self. I'm going to go home!" "No!" InuYasha demanded. "SIT!" Kagome yelled with anger. "What the hell was that for?" "I don't know." Kagome look as innocent as she could be.  
  
"EEEEERRRRRR KAGOME!" Kagome started to run away. "Come back here." InuYasha started chasing after her, "You know I can run fast so there's no use." "I still can try, can't I?" "Almost there" InuYasha said to himself as he jumped on Kagome as they both fell on the ground. Kagome tries to squiggle out. "Damn it she got out." InuYasha said looking up at her running as fast as she could. Kagome stopped far enough away from InuYasha "SIT!" she yelled. InuYasha face met the dirt. Kagome smiled happily, and than walked back over to him and looks at the hole in the ground from the sit. "Wow, a deep whole." InuYasha tried to move but just shrugged and growled.  
  
"If I could say 'sit' to you all the time how would you feel?" InuYasha said angrily "You wouldn't since you need me for the jewel shards or I could just go back home." Kagome got up and started walking back to the well after being so far out. "No!" InuYasha screamed and got up out of the hole, he got a huge boulder to cover the well. "What the Hell? That's my way home." Kagome started to get mad. "Don't you want me gone anyways?" "Not today." InuYasha said and walked towards the village. "JUST TAKE OFF THE STUIPED ROCK!" "No," "Why not, I don't want to." "BUT YOU JUST PUT IT ON THERE" "Yeah, I see that what's your point?" "TAKE OFF THE ROCK" Kagome says pointing to the rock. "I don't want to, you do it your self." "SIT BOY!" Kagome yells as she watches InuYasha meet the ground once more. " You going to move the rock yet?" She said evilly. "You Bitch," He said and got up. " I'll never take off the rock now." "LET ME GO HOME!" Kagome screamed. "NO! YOUR NOT GOING ANY WHERE TILL I SAY SO, HA!" "Can you please just take off the stupid rock." "Don't get any more idea's he spurt. "I won't, I just.....uh...just take off the rock. "I'm not in the mood" InuYasha said and started walking off. "INUYASHA!" InuYasha started to run. "Damn it!" Kagome said to her self, and just walks.  
  
Shippo pops out of no where in front of InuYasha and climbs on to his shoulder. "She sure is scary when she's angry." Shippo said "Yea, and to think she's the recreation of Kikyo." "I HEARD THAT!" Kagome said. "So what" InuYasha yelled back. Kagome started to get really frustrated and ran back to her hut in the village. (A/N: She has her own hut there now since she goes there all the time)  
  
"Where is she going?" InuYasha asked. Shippo just stares off. "I don't know, go cheer her up." "Why don't you? She's mad at me." "DUH! That's why you go talk to her." "Fine" "Than go already!"  
  
InuYasha started jumping on the tree's and speeding his way through the forest till he got to the village and stood out side Kagome's hut. ( What am I going to tell her? Forget it) he thought as he started to walk away till Kagome opened her hut and saw him there. "Hi Kagome!" He said all happy as nothing just happened. "Hi" Kagome said back pretty fast. "You ok?" "Yea I'm fine, why?" "Just wondering" "Ok, so what do you want? That's why you came here right?" "Yeah," InuYasha wondered if he should tell her now or later. "So what is it?" "Um.." He started and sat down and scratched his ear with his foot. "Come inside and tell me than." They both sat in the middle of the hut where a small fire was with Kagome's arrow's she had just finished sharpening. Shippo's head through the door, and Inuyasha's ears pricked up and look at Shippo. "SHIPPO!" InuYasha yelled and seem angry. "Hi!" Shippo said so innocent. "Can you handle this?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome. She was very confused, and said out loud not caring. "Why can you not tell me in front of Shippo I'm sure it's not that important." "Fine, Shippo YOU TELL HER!!!" "Tell her what?" "The thing," InuYasha crossed his arms and looked at the fire. "Oh Kagome, I forgot I have a play date. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Shippo said and went out the door. Kagome giggles at the kawaii little kitsune. Than Kagome looks up at InuYasha, "InuYasha, what did you want to tell me?" "Nothing I just..I...uh..." InuYasha kept stuttering. Kagome just looked at him with a very confused look on her look. "Would you like some ramen?" "YES!" InuYasha shouted happily and started to pant like a dog. "Ok" Kagome laughs, gets a bowl and poured water into it and set it over the holder, which was over the fire. Kagome just sat there looking at InuYasha still very confused. "So tell me what do you want to talk to me about?" InuYasha started stuttering again. "um....aaa..oooo..uh..." "Oh come on you baby, just spill it already or else no ramen." She said teasingly. "Well, I was worried about you that's all." InuYasha started to blush bright red. "Why were you worried about me?" "Just because you wanted to go home and I didn't let you." "Oh that yea, but why won't you let me go home?" "I don't know." All of a sudden Shippo say's out loud from out side, "BECAUSE YOU LIKE KAGOME YOU BAKA!" InuYasha looked back angrily at Shippo. Kagome's face went into shocked and fell back. "SHIPPO, YOU'RE DEAD!" InuYasha got up and ran out side, than started chasing after him. Kagome got up and went out side. "Stop chasing him!" Kagome shouted as soon as InuYasha got a hold of Shippo. "Damn it!" he said to himself and walked back to her hut. He looked back at Shippo. Shippo stood there sticking out his tongue at InuYasha, he growls.  
  
Then finally they both come in and Kagome sits back where she was. "InuYasha what was Shippo saying?" She asked as she poored the hot water into the ramen and hands it to both InuYasha and Shippo. He took it fast and started shoving it down his mouth ignoring the question. Seconds later he was done and set the bowl down. Kagome just stared then laughed, his face hand noodles all over his mouth. Than Kagome asked again. "What did Shippo say?" "Nothing forget it." Than Shippo just shouted out " HE LIKES YOU KAGOME!" Kagome just continues to look at InuYasha confused. "You do?" she said quietly. (I just thought he never wanted me around. Even though he is a great well demon I never thought he did. Maybe Shippo's just saying that) "I like you Kagome! Happy?!" InuYasha said. "But I thought you had a thing for dead girl's" she said teasingly. "I like you too, InuYasha." She said very softly than looked at him as his red face looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well you look like one," "Huh!?!" "You look so much like Kikyo." Kagome was hurt and stormed out of the hut. "What did I say?" Shippo hit's his head. "You said she looks like Kikyo, DUH! What do you think?" "So what, I didn't think she would mind." "Well you remember when you kissed Kikyo, and how bad Kagome felt? Well this is probably worse." " O yea, but Kikyo was different." "INUYASHA!" "WHAT?" "Now she probably thinks you like her because she looks like Kikyo and that's all you of her as, she's probably really hurt." "But..I..I..I...love her.." He said very soft and started to feel a little bad. "THAN GO TELL HER THAT. If she didn't get to far."  
  
What will happen? Will he find her and tell her? Review and I'll post soon!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if there's all the little mistake's. Thank you for reading it. Again, Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter!!!! Yes, its going to be a love one. Normally I wouldn't but I decided I was. Of course there will be action and then in one coming chapters lemon. So if you don't like lemon, I'll let you know when its coming up. You can just skip that chapter. Hope you keep reading and enjoy. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome run's to the well, with tears falling to the ground as she goes, and hears the words over and over again in her head. ' I'm not like Kikyo'. Kagome stops at the well and just looks at the big boulder that was still over it. She had to get it off some how. She stormed at it and pushed it. As she yelled her miko powers took over and broke the boulder. Kagome was relieved and jumped in the well to home. Where when she got there ran to her room and locked her self in the bed room with out saying "Hello" to her family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha sniff's the ground by the well and smells her scent. He walked over to the well and looked down in it. He thought if you wanted to go to her home. But he knew he had to tell her something, any thing to help this fight. Who know's how long it will last. He jumped in.  
  
******Kagome's time******  
  
"Eh! I hate the smell of this place. It's always different." InuYasha said to him self in the well. "Now where's Kagome?" InuYasha jumps out of the well and walks to outside and stands there staring around hoping to see Kagome somewhere. "Kagome." He yells.  
  
Kagome looks up and thinks she hear InuYasha's voice. 'Great, now I'm hearing his voice.' "Ka-go-me! Where are you?" Kagome bangs her head on the desk. 'It's not him I'm just hearing things.'  
  
InuYasha starts sniffing the ground for her scent which lead to her bedroom window. He jumped up thinking the clear thing went right into her room. Which didn't and he ran into the window. He fell back down on the ground with his head hurting.  
  
Kagome hears a BANG at her window, and jumps thinking it's a demon who was too stupid not to know about the good use of windows. She got up and looked out side and saw nothing. So she went back to her desk finishing the homework that was due 3 weeks ago. InuYasha gets back to Kagome's window and knocks on it. As Kagome looks over she jumps at seeing InuYasha there all red. 'So was he the stupid demon running into the window' She giggled in her head, but still pissed at what he said earlier. Kagome opened the window which pushed InuYasha and as he lost his balance he hit the ground again. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. InuYasha just got up and went inside her room and acted like nothing happened.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"No, I need to talk to you." InuYasha said in a low voice.  
  
'uh-oh, I guess he doesn't need me anymore in the Feudal Japan'  
  
"Ok InuYasha, you win, I'll stay here and not come into Feudal Japan ever again." Kagome said disappointedly  
  
InuYasha gave a little smile "That's not what I wanted to talk about Kagome."  
  
"Well do you just want to keep saying how much I look like Kikyo?"  
  
"NO!" InuYasha said angrily. "Kagome, I like you a lot. Well really I love you."  
  
Kagome is in total shock. 'I thought he liked me, but I didn't know he LOVED me.' She went and sat on her bed in shock not knowing what to say back. Kagome just thought of her feelings. The room was total silence till she started to speak softly.  
  
"I....I......" Kagome stutters as InuYasha just stares at her. "I love you too InuYasha." She looked down knowing that she just said it.  
  
InuYasha grabs her hand and has her stand up, as he looks into her eyes. Kagome just gives him a hug, but wraps her arms around him tightly as if she never wants to let him go. InuYasha looks down in a little shock, but put his arms over her. It felt as time stood still for them and that everything was going to be ok. But soon Kagome realized she had to go to school. She looked at her clock that was still a little dented from InuYasha.  
  
"Oh No! I got to go to school." Kagome said as she pulled back. InuYasha was very very confused. "What's school." "The place I go to and learn about things." "Um..ok." InuYasha said still confused. Kagome grabbed her books, almost went out her bedroom door,but stopped and went back to InuYasha. She kissed him passionately and then left.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review it, and keep reading. If you have any suggestions or whatever please send them to my email. I would love to hear them and of course I would give u credit for it. Thanks! 


End file.
